Make me come alive
by starstruckk123
Summary: Extremely mature, in my opinion there isn't enough Spoby smut, so here it is.


**Timeline:** _Episode 2x01_

Her head rose and fell as he breathed steadily, his left hand was running through her brunette locks delicately. For once in her life, everything had stopped, seemingly the world had paused from it's usually hectic hustle and bustle, purely for this moment. She was comfortable, sure she was just in an old shirt and her underwear but he didn't seem to really mind. Looking up, her own chocolate eyes met his icy blue ones. It was like in that split second the dynamic had changed, from the need to hold each other to the need for so much more. Reaching down, he placed his hands on her forearms, dragging her up so her face was directly infront of his. She hadn't even acknowledged that her mouth was open until he kissed her, sliding his tongue past her lips, she responded willingly, placing her hand on the back of his neck. Something was turning in Spencer's stomach, this kiss was unlike any of the others they had shared, it was hurried, rushed, frantic even.

Carefully he slid his hands up Spencer's shirt, waiting for her reaction, she just looked at him, her eyes filled with deep desire, before going back to kissing him. The last few days had been a nightmare for them, banned from seeing one another, torn apart by their families, but as usual Spencer was alone tonight causing Toby to turn up unexpected, he had to know if she was okay. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her since the bell tower incident. It was this thought that made Toby more ardent in his touch. He knew exactly how little experience she had with intimacy and there was no way he was trying to push her into anything, it just seemed like things had taken a turn tonight. He slid his hand from her back, round to her stomach, letting it rest there for a moment before pushing it up even further, cupping Spencer's breast lightly. She praised herself silently for making the decision not to wear a bra today. Pushing herself against his hand, she moaned into his mouth, causing Toby to move in between her legs, he let his mouth drop to her collar bone, making his way back up to behind her ear.

Spencer couldn't ever remember feeling this way, she was burning with desire. Never in her life had she met someone as gentle as him, maybe it was that, plus the way he was using his hands that left her throbbing with a need for more. Pulling Spencer's shirt upwards, she raised her hands, sighing a little as he tossed it aside. A few moments ago, they had both been lying under the covers of Spencer's bed, in a state as close to sleep without it actually being sleep and now she felt more alive than ever. Slipping under the covers, Toby let his hands glide down her sides, planting a kiss on her shoulder before wrapping his lips aroud her nipple, tugging at it a little. Spencer moved her hand under the covers, entangling it in Toby's hair, he smiled to himself as she gripped him tightly. Moving back up her body, he held his lips against her own, sliding his hand down until he reached the only material left on her body. Now he was unsure, he didn't want to seem forward, but he also wanted to make her feel alive in a way she had never been.

Spencer placed her own hand over his, letting him know it was okay, not one word had been spoken between them since this had started, they were communicating only, using each others actions as motivation. Slowly he removed the last barrier, she probably should have felt exposed and vulnerable but with the way he looked at her there was no way she would ever feel like that around him. He was a guy, so obviously he had thought, and dreamt about this, about being in this position. He had thought about the things he wanted to do with her, the things he wanted to do with her, and now he was getting the chance to, he didn't waste any time. He ran his tongue along her lips before parting them with his hand, sucking on her clit, lightly at first, before getting a little rougher. His flattened tongue moving over the length of her sex, he felt her shudder, her hands gripping his hair a little harder at this stage. Toby had never tasted anything better than the way she tasted on his tongue, he wanted to give her more but he wasn't sure if she wanted it. He thought about it as he hummed against her clit, the sensation making Spencer wriggle under him.

He pulled himself back up, "Spencer," he said in a low voice, before pulling the hand that was firmly clamped to her mouth away from her. His knee was pressing against her center, causing any rational thoughts that were lingering in her mind to go flying out. Toby didn't really expect a reply, "Do you trust me?" She nodded, he slid his hand back down, resting on the outside of her sex, he brought his mouth down to her ear, "I want to feel you come." Spencer breathing increased rapidly almost immediately, he smiled, kissing her cheek once, his fingers fondling her tenderly. He knew from previous conversations that she had never been this far with anyone, ever. "I'll go slowly, tell me if it ever gets too uncomfortable," he insisted, she smiled weakly at him. He sucked it a breath at the wetness that greeted him, moving his index finger until he found her entrance. Sliding that single finger inside of her, Spencer gasped, Toby glanced at her slightly concerned, but she gave him a reassuring smile. He marvelled at her warmth and the way she gripped his finger, moving his finger forward as far as he could before drawing it back, and repeating. When he felt her relax enough, he slid in a second finger, Spencer whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He quickened his pace a little, easing in a third finger, she half screamed half called his name. "Easy, easy," he soothed, sensing she was close to orgasm from the way she was clinging onto his fingers. Adjusting his hand he pushed his thumb against her clit, pressing hard, Spencer reached down, pulling his mouth to hers.

Their mouths locked as she came, clinging to him tightly, her body shaking uncontrolably. He held onto her, reluctant to move his hand just yet he was enjoying the warmth. Eventually he brought his hand back up to her side, her face was flushed and she looked away from him. Gently he reached out, turning her head to face him, her eyes met his, causing her to blush even more, "I...um...was that...?" Spencer was unable to finish her sentence, he smiled, "You were perfect." Embarrassment still covered her face, "Oh," was all she could muster up, he lay on his back beside her, pulling her close, her head resting on his shoulder, an arm wrapped around her. As soon as she reached for his own clothes, he pushed her hands away, "No."

"But-" she protested, he raised an eyebrow at her, "Tonight was about you, I was hoping it would help you to lose all of that stress you've been holding onto for so long." Spencer couldn't believe how much she loved this boy, she snuggled up closer to him, "Thank you." Toby kissed the top of her head, "Any time."

* * *

><p>Not sure about whether to do this with every scene that it was likely that more happened, let me know what you think.<p>

Also, adding the next chapter to **_The First Touch_** in about a week.


End file.
